


Castiel  i  kot  w parku

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anioł, M/M, Rozmowa, bajka, castiel - Freeform, drzewo, kot, park, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Spotkanie  Castiela  z  kotem,  rozmowa  i  zwierzenia,  tęsknota za  Samem  i  Deanem, zima.





	Castiel  i  kot  w parku

Styczniowy, zimny wiatr wiał nad ulicami miasta, kręcił padającymi płatkami śniegu, ziębił i przeszywał na wskroś przechodzących ludzi. Jednak unoszący się nad miastem anioł nie odczuwał zimna. Swobodnie dryfował na wietrze, pozwalając, by śnieg padał na jego wielkie, ciemnobursztynowe skrzydła. Chwilowo niewidzialne - jak i on sam.   
Dryfował i uważnie przyglądał się wszystkiemu dookoła. Był zwykły, styczniowy dzień. Świąteczne dekoracje poznikały już z ulic, domów, mieszkań i wystaw sklepowych. Ludzie spieszyli się do pracy, dzieci do szkoły, bezdomni do pobliskiego schroniska po kubek ciepłej zupy.   
Anioł postanowił przysiąść gdzieś na chwilę. Wybrał wygodną, szeroką gałąź jednego z wielu drzew rosnących w ośnieżonym parku, nad którym akurat przelatywał. Gdy usiadł, zorientował się, że na tej samej gałęzi przy pniu przycupnął czarny kot i zerkał łakomie na przechadzające się pod drzewem ptaki. Gdy wylądował obok niego, kot zirytował się i fuknął na niego, pokazując ostre, białe kiełki.   
\- Czego tu ... ty, pierzasty... prychnął. - Wynocha! To moje miejsce, obiad mi spłoszysz.   
\- Wybacz. Nie zamierzałem ci przeszkadzać...Ty... kocie - powiedział ugodowo anioł, przyglądając się kocurowi badawczo.   
\- Nie jestem jakimś tam... kotem - burknął kot (jak wszystkie koty miał wrażliwe serce, ale i egocentryczne usposobienie), dodając ponurym tonem. - Mam na imię Śmieszek.   
\- O - leciutko zdziwił się anioł.   
Kot nie wyglądał na śmieszka. Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądał dosyć smętnie.   
\- Co o;?!- parsknął Śmieszek. - To moja głupia pani tak mnie nazwała. Ludzkie dziecko, wiesz jak to jest, ogląda różne bajki - krasnale, smerfy, elfy, takie tam...   
Wydawało się, że Śmieszek posmutniał jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Jakieś problemy? - zapytał anioł domyślnie. - Czemu nie jesteś przy niej? Wygoniła cię z domu?   
\- Eee, nie... Ale chorowała ostatnio, właściwie nadal choruje i wciąż wyrzucają mnie z jej pokoju wyjaśnił zrezygnowany kot. - No to poszedłem sobie do parku. Jak zobaczą, że mnie nie ma, to na pewno zatęsknią... zaczną szukać... wołać...   
Zdawało się, że kocur westchnął ciężko, a w każdym razie z jego pyszczka uniósł się obłoczek oddechu.   
\- I długo już łazisz po tym parku? - zainteresował się anioł.   
\- Od rana - wyznał Śmieszek z jeszcze jednym westchnieniem. - Łapki mi zmarzły.   
\- Rozumiem cię - mruknął anioł. - Ja też czasem czekam, aż moi przyjaciele się do mnie odezwą... pomodlą... pogadają...   
\- Hm, to może zejdź z tego drzewa i poleć do nich? - zaproponował Śmieszek.   
\- Hm - powiedział anioł z zastanowieniem. - Może ty też tak zrobisz? Zejdź z drzewa i zobacz, jak sie czuje twoja pani.   
\- Właściwie masz rację zgodził się kot i przeciągnął powoli, strzepując z czarnego futerka białe płatki śniegu. Nie podrzuciłbyś mnie do domu? Masz takie wielkie skrzydła, z nimi uwiniemy się raz-dwa.   
  
Mała Kathy spała mocno, zmęczona kaszlem, dreszczami i gorączką, które męczyły ją ostatniej nocy. Anioł, z kotem na ręku, pochylił się nad nią i palcami drugiej dłoni leciutko dotknął jej czoła. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła obcego, skrzydlatego mężczyznę przy swoim łóżku, ale nie zdążyła się przestraszyć.   
\- Śmieszek! - zawołała, wyciągając ręce do kota. Ten wyrwał się aniołowi i skoczył prosto na kołdrę, mrucząc głośno. Jego pyszczek zdawał się prawdziwie uśmiechać.   
Anioł popatrzył na nich przez chwilę - na zdrową dziewczynkę i jej szczęśliwego kota, po czym znowu stał się niewidzialny. Na chwilę jeszcze wsunął się do drugiego pokoju, stanął przy zatroskanej mamie małej Kathy i szepnął jej do ucha, że córka jest już zdrowa, kot potrzebuje jedzenia, a jeśli kiedyś wyjdzie z domu, to koniecznie trzeba go zawołać...   
  
Gdy ponownie wzbił się w górę, zauważył, że wiatr ucichł, śnieg przestał padać, a zza chmur wyjrzało jasne, zimowe słońce. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Usłyszał, jak Sam i Dean wspominają jego imię i zrobiło się tak jakoś weselej, cieplej, a głosy braci stopiły resztki śniegu na jego skrzydłach. Przez chwilę unosił się w powietrzu, a później zawrócił i poleciał prosto przed siebie. Do Kansas. Do domu. 


End file.
